


Oh no

by Hornymarbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, i was bored in class and came up with this shitshow, my own creation lmao, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornymarbles/pseuds/Hornymarbles
Summary: Everything is shit
Kudos: 1





	Oh no

He was hunched over holding a soft pillow Peter had given him for some reason. He heard a soft voice as Soft Black curls came bouncing into the room holding a cup “It’s tea” The man said placing it into Brian’s hands with a soft smile. He nodded softly as took the cup from him as he sipped softly. Brian smiled softly as he settled next to Peter. Peter leaned on him as he softly spoke “Are you okay”? He looked up at him as Brian nodded softly “Of course” He said as his eyes bugged from his head A smile plastered onto his face. Peter smiled at him as he looked at the concern plastered on his face. Peter moved closer to him wrapping his pudgy hand around Brian’s long boney fingers. He felt the warmth of his body etch closer as he laid his head onto his shoulder.  
Morning came quick- Well no longer morning it was twelve in the afternoon as he rose his head looking at the emptiness of side beside him. He slowly rose up looking around as he placed his feet onto the ground. He came into the kitchen to see the small figure standing in socks and his t shirt he felt a small smile sketch onto his face as he came up behind him, he wrapped his arms around him bending his knees to rest his nose into Peter’s soft hair.  
“Good morin’” He said sleepily as he squeezed him hearing the soft squeak come from Peter he smiled as his soft voice cooed out  
“Morning Bri, would you like some coffee”?  
He said softly. Brian grunted as Peter nodded pouring the liquid into his favorite cup, he handed the cup to him as Brian sipped the hot liquid cautiously. Peter Lead Brian to the table as he sat h sat in the chair across from him looking at his sad expression as he starred deeply into the black coffee  
“What happened last night”? he asked in a soft voice. Brian only grunted in a response as he stood, leaving the room.  
…..  
“Work, Work, Work”  
Brian mocked behind the wheel of his vehicle as he was slowly pulling out of the driveway, The road was empty, “Of course it is”  
He argued with no one just his thoughts as his thoughts shot back at him, Wasn’t our choice to move out in the middle nowhere  
“I fucking know that, But nooo, Peter wants it his way”  
He said as hit his free wrist on the steering wheel, He picked up speed seeing how late he was, again! He felt his eyes growing heavy as he reached down for his coffee, there was a big blur as he dropped his coffee in his lap as he made eye contact with something, slamming on his breaks he felt the car jolt, He heard the tires scream as glass cracked and shattered, He felt his eyes finally close.  
He felt his eyes slowly open. Warmth and bright colors were all that he saw he heard nothing but silence as he rose up, the grass was green as flowers bloomed at his feet. “Brian”  
A soft warm voice filled his ears as he looked up to see a shortish woman in a white gown looking down at him. Brian had recognized her instantly  
“Mama” He felt like the air had been knocked out of his chest as he scrambled to his feet. She only cocked her head as she starred at him her soft green eyes barreling into him as her soft pasty white skin glowed underneath the white gown she wore  
“Mama” He said once more as he moved to reach out to touch her, she slapped his hand away from her “Not yet” She said her soft voice was hoarse as her thin lips curved  
“You’re going to be okay”  
Brian only starred at her “What are you talking about”  
He asked softly. He felt a jolt as he snapped his eyes snapped open as he was torn from the dream like state, with a gasp of air he coughed as he tried to fall onto his side, pain shot through his side as he saw the blood covered pavement. A cold touch to his shoulder made him whip his head around only to revive more pain shooting through his body. He was met with the same glowing face only the surroundings were dark, Thunder rumbled as he began to gain his sight. His surroundings flipped upside down completely as he heard the soft voice speak “It’s time to get up”  
Her eyes never left him. He tried to move his arm to his nose but failed as the pain was too much for him, He tasted metal as he felt warm liquid coming from his nose, he used his hand to touch the liquid “What happened” he asked the glowing figure “It’s time to get up” The woman told him.  
“It’s time to get up”  
The woman spoke again as warmth filled his body and the colors brightened to white, he opened his eyes “What the fuck”  
He muttered as his eyes adjusted, he heard a soft voice “Brian” the voice was filled with concern “Mama” he asked softly “No, No it’s Peter baby”  
He felt soft warm fingers caress his cold cheeks “Oh baby are you okay”?  
He asked softly. Brian looked away from him looking around the room for the woman. He felt warm fingers wrap around his cheeks as he made eye contact with Peter his neck cracked loudly as peter moved his face to his as big brown eyes were met with Blue ones Peter moved his mouth as to say something  
“Tell me what the fuck Is wrong with you. You can’t keep doing this to me... you left this morning without even saying anything and then-Then" As soon as he could talk, he was choking up on the tears. Brian felt Peters hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders as his head collapsed into his chest  
“It’s okay...Shush now” Peter felt cold fingers on his back as he looked up at him with big eyes “I’m fine now, It’s okay it’s all going to be okay” He said with a soft smile as he cupped his chin his hands he kissed the bridge of his nose as he heard a soft chuckle come from Peter  
...  
The room was small with pale fresh paint on the walls, A single plant sat in the corner of the room, a older woman with brown hair pulled back into a bun sat across from Brian, her hands were placed in her lap as she starred at Brian  
“Tell me what happened the Morning you crashed” He starred at the woman  
“I mean... I don’t know Karen, it was a big blur, then... there was a woman in white... My mother” he looked over at the potted plant wishing it could speak  
“Go on” Karen edged on “She told me it wasn’t my time and she touched me I felt her touch” He felt himself smile at the thought of his mother  
“I woke up the car was upside down and I was bleeding, I think it was my nose... She was still there in the seat with me she touched my cheek and told me It wasn’t time and then I don’t remember anything after that” Karen nodded “You lost a lot of blood... you were dead at the scene”  
The door clicked and buzzed as he opened it to see Peter chatting up an old face he had not seen since that drunken night he wrecked his car into that ditch. He slowly approached as a scene began to play out in his head, The busting glass, The screams of pure happiness as the car collided with the tree, The darkness of everything, The mangled body of his friend, The way his nose looked in the rear view mirror, Why do you remember his nose? A voice asked him-  
“Brian” Fingers snapping in his face brought him down. The man stood up looking Brian up and down. His hair was long and greasy, He did not look right, his eyes sunk in, almost bloodshot, His nose- His fucking nose, was crooked with a long scar going down it. The old friend opened his arms up as Brian lazily moved to him allowing the man to embrace him.  
“How long has it been”? The man grinned. Brian only shrugged and looked the other way as he broke the contact with him, without hesitation he walked out of the building. It was a short distance away from his car as he blew into his closed fist as he heard the familiar voice calling after him  
“Bri babe...what’s wrong” The voice got closer as he tried to trudge faster to his car.  
He knew he’d have to hear it when Peter got home, if he got home. But that didn’t matter all that mattered right now was he was alone away from any and all distractions as soon as he breathed a sigh of relief, he heard the slam of a set of car doors and incoherent cursing as the door swung open he could feel his blood pressure rising as he heard the words form out of Peter’s mouth “What the fuck Brian”!? He heard the plea in his voice. His eyes snapped over to see the door hanging open as the man slowly made his way into the house  
“Close the goddamn door. What the fuck are you doing here” The first curse was meant for either one of the them and the second was meant for the man  
“I only brought Pete home... you just left him Brian what’s going on”? The stranger squinted at Brian “Look... Seth just get out okay” Seth only looked at him as he opened his mouth  
“Just get the fuck out” He screamed. Seth threw his hands up as the door shut behind him. Peter starred with fear in his eyes as Brian drew closer.  
Peter caressed his bruised cheek in the mirror as he starred at his reflection his left eye was sunk in with a beautiful purple underneath. He held the canceler stick to his eye as he made little U shapes underneath his eyes as he blended it in with a sponge, he starred back at his reflection he smiled at his handy work as he huffed with a smile  
“All better” His smile saddened as he heard Brian screaming to someone in the other room. He ran into the other room as he neared the door, he slowed his pace as Brian screamed “Call Nine one, one you fucking cunt, He fucking overdosed”!  
The ride to the hospital was short but felt like years as trees and houses past by like a blur. Everything was white as they ran through the hallways, Door by door by white fucking door until a hint of brown and a beautiful busty blonde woman sitting, He couldn’t hear what Peter was saying but he saw the busty blonde behind the counter point, and he was running again as door by door passed. Peter stopped dead in his tracks. Peter’s mouth was gaped as he starred at Brian with fear in his eyes as he swung the door open softly.  
Nothing was ever easy. Goodbyes weren’t easy. Hellos aren’t easy. Fucking rehab wasn’t easy. Having a shaggy haired man who almost died in a car accident the night you said you could drive drunk and then years later watching him have an overdose on hydromorphone on your front porch step had to be the hardest, AT least for Brian.  
He’s your friend, He’s your friend, Peter loves him, Peter likes him, you like him too, It’s only for a couple of months.

Brian had let Peter set up the room as best as could. Frilly pillows were placed on the bed. Soft blankets laid underneath, Hell he even dug up the old box T.V and stereo to put into the room. He heard bags dropping behind him as he turned to see Brian and Seth “The rooms all set honey” Peter cooed softly as Tony took the bags from the unkept man, The man looked so disheveled as he lazily shuffled over to the small bed sitting down on it, His long shaggy unkept hair was messily pulled back in a ponytail strands of greasy unwashed hair hanging in front of his sunken pale face. “Showers down the hall... and if you want, I’m going shopping today I can pick you up some fresh clothes and goodies” Peter seemed almost excited his pudgy hands clasped together, and a half smile plastered on his lips. He could see a smile form on Seth’s lips stretching the dry skin eventually cracking it. Brian felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. As he watched the disheveled man trying to hold himself up smile, he felt sick like he wanted to punch him just for trying to smile he hated every fucking second of it.  
The sun was still in the sky bright and warm as every door in the house hung open letting a soft breath in as Brian was sprawled out on the couch, Eyes closed as he felt himself drifting off as a voice shook him in his sleep. “Thanks again” He nearly jumped out of his skin  
“Shit Seth” Brian chuckled as he sat up  
“Ah man I'm sorry”  
Seth looked away from him with a small smile creeping on his face, Brian shook his head looking up and down he was in black wife beater and a pair of old faded Hawaiian pants Tony had left out for him, his once greasy matted hair was freshly combed and pulled into a bun on his head. Brian moved up allowing room for Seth to sit with him  
“Peter should be back soon” He said softly Seth grunted in response. The pit in his stomach was back as he starred at Seth “It’s real nice having you back.” Brian smiled warmly as he looked at him Seth who had the stupidest grin on his face as he starred at him  
“Yeah, who would’ve thought after all these years I'd be the one to fall off the wagon before you did” Bucky wheezed out the last few words as laughter took over him. Brian followed with Seth as they both barreled over in laughter. Seth had no idea.

Brian watched from the bathroom window as Seth helped Peter with the individual wrapped goodies carrying handfuls of bags up the porch stairs setting them down and going back for the rest. Brian came out of the bathroom a short while later to see bags scattered across the white and black plastered tile, Peter was holding up what seemed to be a sun shaped soap dispenser he had the brightest smile carved into his lips as he held it up high, Seth shared the same expression as Peter. Brian cleared his throat and Peter shifted his attention to Brian  
“Isn’t he cute Brian”? Peter cooed at the object holding  
“Him” up Brian nodded  
“It is babe” He gave the best smile he could manage at the worthless object. He sat back and watched his boyfriend and best friend fondle through the bags of worthless junk they didn’t need but it made Peter happy, so he just went with it, Peter deserved this so did Seth.  
Fire burned bright as he tossed wood down onto the pit. Brian watched the fire particles fly into separate locations. He stabbed the fire with a stick as a soft voice called out for him “Babe dinner’s ready” He turned to see Peter standing at the top of the porch  
“M’Coming” he called back. He stomped up the porch stairs as he came in, he saw the table was fully set with fresh faces and old he felt a small smile spreading across his face as he knew nothing could ever be the same.  
The air was cold as he watched from a far as he could hear screaming from afar as he saw Peter tears streaming down his face as multiple people were carrying out a limp figure on a stretcher, he watched as Peter collapsed in Seth’s arms, he couldn’t keep himself up as he tore at Seth’s shirt screaming and crying as Seth had to hold him back from going after the men. He watched as they put his body into the ambulance. He felt nothing as everything faded to black, he heard a soft voice speaking “He overdosed” he didn't recognize the voice until another voice spoke up  
“Oh c’mon he was clean, He was getting better” it was Seth’s voice. White walls and a small TV were all he could see as he heard Peter’s voice crack  
“He’s going to be okay right”? He felt something warm touch his thigh as the weight of something sit down Another unrecognizable voice spoke up “From what we know, yes he’ll be fine” Another sob could be heard as it tore through Peter’s throat.  
“Brian”  
The sound of fingers snapping shook him awake “Yeah”  
He said starring at all the confused faces. Peter was holding a plate with big eyes  
“Are you okay” His voice cracked and sounded like he was on the verge of tears  
“Of course baby” He said in an almost childish voice  
“It’s okay” He said softy standing up. “You're not... “He saw tears filling his eyes Brian scoffed loudly “Of course not” He said reassurance in his voice he wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist “C'mon Pete” He said taking the plate from him setting it down and easing him into the other room.  
The others sat in silence only starring at each other “I told you once, and I'll tell you again I'm not using”!  
They heard the buildup of anger in his voice as Peter’s soft voice tore through the anger  
“I just want to make sure; I don’t want to see you get hurt again”!  
He said softly. The walls were thin as someone spoke up  
"I don’t understand why Peter stay’s with Brian”!  
“It’s best not to even get involved, it’s none of your business Jess” Seth’s voice tore through the loud crash of a door as a broken sob escaped from the hallway. 

The wind blew through Brian’s hair as Peter was behind the wheel  
“We should get out of this place... go somewhere hot and warm”  
He said as the thick woods passed his eyes “It’s already hot...”  
Peter said with a small laugh “I know but like somewhere nice... not this fucking dump... to many awful memories” He said softly He heard Peter hum softly “Yeah...” Brian shifted in his seat looking at Peter "Really let's do it... pack up our friends and go somewhere nice....” He grabbed Peter’s hand squeezing it “Brian... We can’t just pack up and leave You work...” He heard Brian grunt “C’mon. We need this and you know we need this”  
Nothing ever really worked out in life. It’s one big long disappointment. I’ve come to realize if you’ve planned something it never truly works out... But if you go for it head on your chances are a little broader.  
The phone call was unexpectant. Brief and pitiful, At least for Brian. He did not bother crying he just hung up as the last few words escaped the caller's lips  
“The cancer gotten worse, they don’t-” And with a click the phones button the line went dead. Everyone was asleep when his phone rang and now that he was up, he might as well have a smoke. The outside was warm as crickets chirped non-stop and the sounds of wild life grew louder as he sparked his lighter, finally a flame came out and lit his cigarette as he drew the stick to his lips puffing in the cancerous smoke into his lungs his shoulders relaxed as he starred out into the wilderness  
“Goddamnit” He muttered as he felt his eyes beginning to sting  
“Fuck” He said in a shaky breath as he wiped his eyes he tossed the cigarette unable to finish it as he felt his body starting to shake he felt his knees growing weak as the tears began pour down his cheeks as he laid on the porch’s hardwood floors crying audible. Light filled the dark porch as the front door swung open and Peter stood in the doorway  
“Brian”?  
He woke up to sound of low rumbling. He raised himself up he heard incoherent voices coming from the kitchen.  
“I think we need to get him on medication” He heard Brian grunt  
“That’s just a bad idea”!  
He muttered. He rose to his feet as he shuffled over to the door opening it gently as thunder rumbled loudly as he shuffled down the hallway his bare feet hitting the Woodend floors as he heard a third voice  
“Listen y’all he just needs to rest” He felt his eyes roll in the back of his head “What a fuckin’ dumbass” he thought in the back of his head  
“Listen” It was Peter throwing his two cents In now “  
I’m just going to let his therapist deal with him, I’ve tried everything... He’s been talking about wanting to go on vacation” He heard him sigh “Maybe that’ll help him”! He sighed softly as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed his forehead “Mornin’” He said softly Tony hummed in a response.  
Che day had carried on, mostly him sitting in deep thought, mostly his past tearing at his flesh, tearing him limb from limb, screaming, crying,  
“Brian” the voice tore him out of his state as his neck snapped when he jolted it toward the soft voice, eyes wide  
“Yeah” he tried “I just wanted to come and check on you..” He said softly  
“Well, Thank you but I'm fine”! He said in an annoyed tone Peter understood the hint as he nodded softly “Well I think we need to talk” He said softly as he moved closer to him  
“There’s nothing to talk-” Peter cut him off quickly “  
There’s a lot to talk about”! He said as he sat down on the bed  
“You know I love you right”?  
Peter watched as Brian nodded “That’s good”  
Peter said as he clasped his hands together “And you know I want you to get better...”  
Brian nodded softly “What are you getting at” He said softly  
“I think we should go on a vacation” He watched as Brian’s face lit up  
“You know Maria, Don’t you”? He shook his head “Well um, she’s got a nice beach house in orange beach, she’s understood that you’ve been having a hard time and she offered to let us use it, said we could bring a couple of friends”!  
The day was hot as Brian headed out, suitcases in his hands he threw them into the trunk as he slammed it shut as he called into the open door of the house “Were wasting fucking daylight”! He said angrily as he climbed into the car cranking the car. The engine purred loudly as he gripped the steering wheel “Are you sure you want to do this”? A feminine voice asked as he looked over, he felt his body go cold as his head snapped to the back seat “Mama”? He asked softly “Yeah Bri, Are you sure”? He looked in the back seat to see a man, Flesh hanging from his face, blood matted into his hair, His jaw hung loosely from his mouth, “You sure Brian?” The man asked, his jaw flapping when he spoke “What do you mean” He asked wide eyed “You sure you want to do this to your friends?” The woman spoke up “What do you mean”? He asked “Are you sure” The man’s jaw had snapped off from the loosely hanging flesh as he screamed “Do wha-” Brian screamed as his eyes fixated down at the steering wheel as he heard Tony’s voice calling out for him, he raised his head and bashed it on the steering wheel.  
The sounds of a laughing track filled his ears as he rose up, blinding light was hitting his eyes as wind blew through his hair he looked over, “Peter”? He asked as Peter looked over “Hey, Lay back down”! He said softly as he felt the car slowing down, he moved his body up a little only to feel Peter’s hand press down on his thigh as the car moved off to the edge of the empty road. “Are you okay”? Brian’s head snapped over to see Peter looking at him softly. Steve rose up a little more as he rubbed his eyes “Yeah, I think I'm okay”! He shrugged Peter only looked confused as he starred at him “You slammed your head against the steering wheel after screaming to no one, Are you-” Tony stopped himself as a audible horn honked at them as the car passed parking in-front of them “What are y’all slow pokes doing”? The voice called from the car as a woman climbed from the car, she had long black hair scooped up in a bun on her head, her bright green eyes were red rimmed, she stumbled over to the car leaning onto the window. The smell of pot was gut retching as Brian made a face when she opened her mouth “Awe baby” She cooed softly as she reached over her long fake nails were nipping at Brian’s cheeks “He finally woke up” She laughed. Peter was chewing on his lip nervously as he looked over at Brian. Seth finally butted in as he moved between Peter and Brian “Oh yeah, we were just making sure Bri was okay”! He said smiling at Brian. “Okay sweetums... Listen, Seth’s got me fucked up right now, do ya’ll mind if I drop him with y’all”? Tony shook his head “No, No bring him on, just tell him no smoking-” Steve interrupted “Just tell him to come on”! She nodded as she headed back, He felt his eyes grow heavy as he laid back falling into blackness-.  
“There were no nightmares, thank god” He exclaimed as he was digging into his burger “Like all it was, Like, I don’t know” He said as he squinted “Bright fields, Greens, Pinks, Etc.”! He said happily as he threw a fry into his mouth as he looked up at, he saw Peter smiling at him “I’m so glad"! Brian could tell Peter was forcing his smile, Brian caught glimpse of tears in his eyes as Peter had blinked them away.  
The green trees flew by fast as the car sped fast down the open empty highway “I still think the interstate would be faster” Brian barked as he slipped his head out the window “I just didn’t think you needed that right now, Traffic jams, Horns honking”! He looked at Peter’s, his soft brown eyes glistening as the sun hit them, He was letting himself sink into his eyes as a voice tore through his thoughts, It was rough and mellowed and annoying as hell “Dude, Can I light this”? Brian could feel his blood boil as he ran his hands across his face “Can you-” Brian was cut off by Peter “I’m sorry Seth “was all Peter had said as he Brian looked down to see Peter’s hand holding his softly as he was rubbing his thumb over his hand he felt a calmness washing over his body “Thank you” Brian had mumbled as he watched Seth lean in-between them switching the radio on as hard rock filled his ears he laid his head back falling into a white and green field, For the first time in four years the nightmares had stopped.  
The next couple of days were beautiful, mostly them crashing by the shore the occasional fight between Brian and Peter which had ended in Brian falling asleep in Peter’s lap like a puppy, the last few days were unforgettable at least for Steve, It was late when he stumbled into the bedroom, It had been a long night, Only because he couldn’t drink, Couldn't even smoke. The room looked different as he looked around the room, red glowed on the walls as he looked over at the bed only to see Tony laying curled up in the bed, He was dressed in lingerie, Black heels on his feet and red lipstick was smeared on his lips. His body laid still as soft music could be heard playing, He smiled slightly as he began to kick off his shoes, He made his way over to Peter’s sleeping body as he laid his hand on his side as he squeezed the soft pudgy skin, a soft grunt came from the other as Petr’s head slowly rose up the straps on the lacey lingerie falling down exposing his chest “Brian” He said softly “I’m glad you’re home”! He said softly as he wrapped his arms around him. Steve ran his hands down his back tracing small circles on his back, Peter let out a small sound as he moved closer to Brian, sitting in his lap, Peter wrapped his legs around his waist, Peter could feel Brian’s hot breath on his neck as he felt Brian’s teeth sink into his neck “Oh baby, I’ve missed you so much”! Peter moaned. Brian flipped Peter on his back earning a small squeal from Peter and a small chuckle from Brian as he buried his face into his neck “C'mon: Peter said softly “Be careful, I’m fragile” Peter said in a childish manner Brian only huffed as he moved his head down brushing his lips against his as he pulled back Peter looked up at him “I waited for you, I got worried when you didn’t answer your phone” Peter said in an almost hushed whisper, He felt cold hands touch his lips as Peter’s felt his eyes go wide as he starred up at Steve’s cold dead eyes “Shh” was all he said as he drug his hands down his chest tracing his hands over his chest “I know you won't leave me: He said in a grunt as he moved his hands over the buttons of his pants playing with the button he finally popped it open “Do you know what it is like to suffer”? He asked as he pushed down his pants Peter moved slightly “N-No” He said softly as he looked up at him with concern in his eyes. A small smile spread on Steve’s lips as he moved off him “I’m sorry, I can’t fucking-” He grunted as he struggled with his pants. Peter only laughed as he watched him “Okay, I’m sorry” He said softly as he crawled back on top of him “Where were we”?  
The sun was peeking out behind the dark clouds as the car was speeding down the empty highway. Brian was laid back, hands behind his head as Peter was behind the wheel “I told you we needed this” Brian huffed as he opened one eye looking at Peter. He only smiled in a response as he kept his eyes on the empty road. Brian drifted in and out of conscience the entire trip home. The only time he was awake was when Peter had stopped for gas or to get something to eat.  
His eyes fluttered open as they looked around at the familiar surrounding as he let out a long groan as rose up “Peter”? He asked softly “He’s gone” a voice said softly “What” He asked as his head twisted around “Hey buddy” He hand was clasped onto his chest as his neck snapped to the front, “Seth Jesus Christ”! He snapped as the other man laughed softly “What? I can’t ask if you want anything from the store”? He softly said Brian only starred at him in confusion “Who was in the backseat”? Seth cocked his head “Um I don’t know buddy”! He laughed nervously as bit his lip “Um so do you want anything to eat dude”? He asked, “Where’s Tony”!? Brian changed the subject as he ran his fingers over his face “Uh... the store man, c’mon dude let’s go get you something to eat”! Brian only nodded. Seth tried helping him out of the car only to be hit in the chest “Get off me”! Brian snapped as he stumbled out of the car. Seth stood back as he starred at Brian “Do you have a cigarette, Seth”? Seth stuttered out a few incoherent words “Cigarette”! Brian screamed “A fucking cigarette Seth, do you speak English, you are fucking retarded”! Brian screamed as he ran his fingers over his face “Baby calm the fuck down” A voice butted in as Brian looked up to see Natasha coming toward them with Peter by her side “I... Just need a cigarette” He said in an almost defeated tone “We’ll get you a fucking cigarette” Nat snapped as she nudged Seth “Give em’” She grunted as he watched Seth digging into his pockets, he threw the pack at Brian ‘Jesus Christ dude”! He snapped as he felt Octavia nudge his side once more. They watched his shaking hands held up the cigarette to his mouth. He sunk to the warm pavement knees up to his chest as he inhaled the smoke laying his head back against the car door “Let’s go”! He muttered.  
A little red light blinked repeatedly. Brian eyed the stupid light as he made a face as he neared the light. His finger pressed onto the button as a woman’s voice was heard “One unread message, February twenty sixth, at 12:01 pm” He eyed the clock 5:00” He muttered. He pressed his finger to the button and let the tape go. “I know you hate me; I know you hate everyone Brian but please... Please come to his funeral, Please”! The women's voice was hoarse She took a long pause “I know you will not come but if you change your mind, it’s tomorrow. At 4:00pm” The line went dead as Brian hung his head. He felt his eyes gloss over with tears as he held his hands over his head “Motherfucker”! He screamed as he hit his knees.  
It was a three-hour drive, they left immediately.  
“Why are funeral homes so depressing”? Brian found himself asking himself a question as he starred back at himself in the mirror, the bathroom was dimly lit, a light flickered above him “I mean I know people are dead but that’s a good thing right”? He asked himself. He waited for someone to answer him back, A minute passed as he starred at himself “Well yeah”! He answered himself “People don’t have to suffer anymore, but what if it wasn’t their time”! He said softly” He found himself making a disgusted face in the mirror “Everyone has a time...” He muttered as the bathroom door creaked open. He took a long look at himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. He made his way out. He met up with Peter once more. Peter’s face showed concern as he looked up at him “Are you okay”? Peter asked softly as he took his hand into Brian’s “Yeah...” He muttered as he freed his hand from Peter’s placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder, he tightened his grip as he leaned down and ever so quietly muttered "Let's get out of here, my pills are in the car” He rose up once more as he began to shove him out the door as soon as the door shut Peter spoke up “Is everything okay”? He said trying to turn back to look at Brian “You don’t even-” Peter was quickly interrupted as he was slammed against the cement hold up “Shut your fucking mouth”! Brian cursed in a harsh tone as he was looking all around him making sure there was witnesses. Peter starred back at him with fear and anger in his eyes as they heard the front door squeak open. Brian had let up on Peter as a young woman with long dyed blue hair approached them. Brian had fully let go of Peter’s shoulder as the woman came closer, she staggered as she moved her way to him, she was tryiing to make eye contact but kept looking past him “Brian”? The woman asked softly “Brian”! She said holding her shaking fingers over her mouth “Y-You made it, you came!” She approached him closer. she almost threw herself into Brian as Brian had tumbled back against the wall. The same wall he had Peter pushed up against a few seconds before. She moved back as she had realized what she done. She began to examine his face with wide eyes “Your hair- Brian!” She sounded so angry and hurt as she was frantically touching his hair “You- You-” Brian sighed angrily “Get it out - C'mon I fucking cut it”! He snapped she flinched as she tried speaking again "I-I-I am s-s-” Brian cut her off with a nudge as she looked up at him “I. Am. Sorry”! She said word by word. It had brought a smile to his face as he patted her head like a child. Peter stared at them for the longest time before he extended his hand “I’m Peter, I’m Brian’s husband”! He said interrupting Brian and the women's starring contest. The woman turned quickly and looked shocked “Brian you're married”? Brian rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded “Oh yeah, this is Petey”! He said softly She only starred at them before reaching out to touch Peter’s hand “I’m Sarah, But Brian calls me Sally or Sal cause of-” He interrupted by clearing his throat. Peter adjusted his glance at Brian before turning back to Sarah. Sarah had invited the wo of them back to the house, saying “She didn’t want to be alone.”  
Brian had watched as Sarah sat down on the old couch with frilly pillows the same ones that Peter had set for Seth on his bed, or at least it looked like the same ones. Brian studied her; her long hair was pushed back into a ponytail with strands hanging from down the sides her pale bony cheeks. Her eyes were a deep brown as he looked at her. She rose her head up as she fidgeted with her hands “Thanks again Brian, you real-” He cut her off for the millionth time “Like I said before it’s no big deal”! She only looked at him a deep sadness in her eyes. She sat for a moment as she was picking at her fingers. Brian reached out to slap her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes were watery as she opened her dry mouth “Why did you leave”? She said softly. Peter turned his head to Brian who was now hanging his head into his hands. He rose “I had to- Ma she-” This was the onetime Sarah had cut him off “Ma had nothing to do with you leaving, she loved us both equally, Brian you know that” Brian huffed angrily as he felt Peter take his hands into his “It’s okay Brian”! Peter said softly. Sarah scoffed “Are you fucking takin’ up for him”? She screamed. Peter only looked at her with a slack jaw “Honey, I know your grieving but you gotta calm, I’m not taking up for him, He simply needs to calm down”! He explained in the softest voice possible. Peter could see how Brian and Sarah were related as She stood in an angry stance as she pointed a finger at Brian “You left me with nothing”! She screamed as she picked up one of the left-over cans on the table tossing the left-over liquid into Brian’s face, some of it splashing on Peter in the processes as Brian had simply closed his eyes as took deep breathing. Sarah with wide eyes dropped the can and with shaking fingers she covered her mouth, She began to sink to her knees. She cried into her hands as Peter had gotten up to help Sarah “I lost everything”! Was all Brian had muttered as he was wiping off the liquid. She looked up at him, her mascara was running down her cheeks “W-what”? She stuttered out “You fucking heard me; I lost everything I owned” “To what!?” She screamed “What do you fuckin’ think”? She gasped as she covered her mouth “Brian no”! She said as she looked at Peter “Yeah” Peter said softly “He’s getting clean, He’s had his fair share of scares and he’s coming off it, He’s been about a month clean” Peter gave her a soft smile.  
The bathroom door creaked open as the only light came from the small lamp, A figure appeared at the foot of the bed, Hands on his hips as he could see the outline of fluff on the edges “Lace”? He asked softly as he was propping himself up on the headboard “Mhhh”! A faint sound came from the figures throat “C’mere”! He said softly. The figure began to approach him as the long lace gown hung from his body “Oh honey”! He said with a soft moan as the figure was strutting its way to the bed. He reached out to intertwine his fingers in the lace of the gown as he looked up at the figures soft face “Peter” He said in a soft voice as the figure had leaned down pushing Brian back on his back as it locked its lips with Brian’s. Brian moaned gently into the kiss as he felt it bite down on his lip, he winced as it bit a little harder than expected “Damn baby, someone’s feeling kinky huh”? He softly asked as the figure had pulled back, Brian smiled as he felt the figure kissing down his neck, it trailed kisses further and further down his body as he moaned softly. He could feel hot breath near his cock as he felt him nipping at his member through the soft cloth of his boxers “C’mon, you know I don’t like it when you tease me” He said keeping his eyes close as he heard a soft grunt along with crunch, His eyes jolted open as paint shot through his entire body. He shot straight up in the bed as he looked down to see the blood soaked clothe of his boxers he looked up with wide eyes as he looked at peter gnawing on the piece of meat in his hands. Peter looked up at him with the softest eyes as he gave him a soft smile.  
He jolted straight up in bed “S’ Not real, S’not real” He felt tears forming in his eyes as he buried his hands into his face. It was another nightmare that caused him to shake, “Peter”! He breathed out as he looked up, Light was forming at the cracks underneath the door as voices could be heard,coming from outside “Peter”? He asked softly as wiped his eyes and gently moved from out of the blankets. He made his way over to the door. He cracked the door open and realized they had never left his sister's house “What the fuck”!! He muttered as he began to shuffle out of the room. He rounded a corner and found himself looking upon three other faces, it was so damn robotic the way their faces shifted to look at him “Morning” He swore up and down they all said it at once “Morning”! He said in a low grumble. Peter had pushed out a chair for him as he shuffled lazily over to him to sit down. “You remember Jim, right?” Sarah smiled widely as she clung to a darker man’s arm “Uh sure” Brian muttered he felt Peter hit his arm “Oh yes, Uh Jim, Jim from uh-”! Brian closed his eyes as he slumped over a little “Yeah”! He said as he tiredly rubbed his eyes “Rough night”? The man’s thick Hispanic accent caused Brian to wince as he squeezed his knuckles tightly “I guess you could call it that”! Brian muttered as he traced his fingers on the woodened table “Coffee”? Jim asked softly “Uh Y-yeah... shit ton of sugar”! He mumbled as he felt Peter take his hand into his “I love you” Peter said softly “Yeah” Brian muttered.  
The faster he got away from his sister the better he would be off. He hated looking at her soft face, her ugly dyed hair and gleaming green eyes, her stupid stutter and- “Brian” A soft voice tore him out of his thoughts as he looked up at a woman with a soft face, ugly dyed hair and gleaming green eyes “What?” He asked, “Please come back, I wanna see you again, I miss you Brian”! She said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck “Please”! She said softly as she pulled away from him.  
He watched from the side mirror as her figure got smaller and smaller as the car kicked up dust she began to fade from view, “I’m glad you got to see your sister, She’s really nice babe”! Peter had broken the much-needed silence “Yeah, Thanks.” he said softly as he continued looking into the mirror “I don’t know why you never bring her up”! He said with a small laugh “I guess there’s a lot of other things on right now”! He said with a small shrug  
It was a quiet night as Peter and Brian were curled up on the couch, soft music played in the background as Peter laid on Brian’s chest, he was lazily drawing circles on his bare chest as the music was consuming the two of them. “What did Sal tell you”? He finally asked Peter lifted his head a little “What do-” “You know what I mean, what did you two talk about while I was asleep”? He asked a little more sternly “Nothing much, she really couldn’t get many words out of her mouth, poor kid” Peter said as he laid his head back on his chest “She’s a stutterer I know that for damn sure...” He muttered underneath his breath “Is that all”? He asked “I mean she did talk about other stuff but mostly how ya’ll grew up and how your hair was so long and beautiful. how you’d let her comb it and braid it, How the only reason why you let her, was because she had really bad panic attacks and-” Brian cut him off “Anything else”? He asked softly “Not really, no” Brian huffed a sigh of relief as he began to relax again.  
Brian blinked slowly as the same older woman sat in front of him in the same pale room with the one plant in the corner. The woman adjusted herself as she chewed on the tip of her pen “Your father just died, right”? She asked looking up. Brian sniffled a little as he rubbed his nose “Yeah, I uh got to see my sister, the younger one- Uh-” She cut him “The one with the stutter, right”? He nodded slowly as he placed his hands into his lap, Clearing his throat. "She's uh doing good, she wants me to come back to see her... Her stutter is getting bad again and uh she’s married, Got a beautiful house and a wonderful husband, a good life”! The woman only starred at him “Are you going back to see her”? She asked “Depends...” “On what”? She asked. He looked around for a solid minute as he looked up, his eyes were rimmed red as the tears began to fall “If I can handle myself.” He said as he wiped his eyes with sleeve “Is there something that happened”? She asked a little wide eyed “I don’t know, she’s just so young and innocent, she finally escaped ma and Pa’s grasp and got out of there, I don’t want to look at her, I can’t look at her”! He eventually doubled over in a crying fit as he clasped his hands into his hair tugging slightly “She’s so beautiful and smart and kind and Peter loves her so much” He said as he continued wiping his eyes with his sleeve “She’s far younger than I am, You know that though don’t you”? He felt himself laugh “Before I left, before it all went downhill, I had really long hair, there was one night where ma and pa got into a really nasty fight and she was crying and shaking I was like fifteen and well she was only five but-” He paused for a minute closing his eyes “I promised her as she was putting those stupid clip on butterflies in my hair, I promised her that I’d never leave her, That I would always be there to protect her, I left when she was eight, I showed up to her graduation and her stupid class plays and everything she wanted me to stoned out of mind and-” At this point he was frantic, he was looking around the room for something, anything to hold onto cause he felt like he was going to float away “Brian, Brian...” He looked at the woman in front of him “Your time is up”! She said with a frown.  
The sun was setting low as Brian was having a smoke on the front porch. He was watching the sun set as heavy black clouds hung spreading across the sky, He watched them move slowly as took a drag from his butt he held the smoke in for a second long each and every time to make sure the smoke got to his lungs faster and would kill him even faster. He felt a small touch as he whipped his head back, he caught a glimpse of his mother’s mangled corpse before seeing the tired and blood shot eyes of Seth. Brian felt himself smile a little as he looked up at him “Uh I was wondering if you’d maybe want to come and get dinner with me”! He said with a small smile “I mean... Where’s Peter”? He asked softly “He’s taking a bath, C’mon”! He said with a small nudge. Brian huffed as he stood stamping out his butt with his shoe “I guess”! He said with a small smile.  
Seth chewed on his lip as Brian was talking off about his Sister. They pulled into the driveway as Seth sighed as he could see Brian tense up at the sight of the shiny (Car name) sitting in the driveway “Who the fuck”? He asked softly as the car came to a stop “Brian” Brian felt a grasp on his arm “Listen, Calm down before you act, It’s probably nobody-” He was cut off “There’s a fucking strangers car sitting in our driveway, If he’s-” Seth cut him off “Brian, Calm down, You need to calm down” Brian was off into his thoughts staring at the house “Brian”! Seth screamed as the car jolted in a stop “Listen to me”! Brian turned his head “Were going to go in together, were going to go in calm and collected. This is Peter were talking about” Seth reassured him “Now... Grab the food and come on”! He said calmly. Brian listened to Seth as he gathered the paper bags into his arms “Can you please get the drinks” He said through gritted teeth. Seth smiled a forced smile and nodded “Of course” He said strained. The front door swung open with a bang as the two men came in, Peter was resting beside Sal as he watched Brian pass him with a glare. “Did you get-” “Yeah” Brian said in a huff as he placed the bags on the counter. He made his way around, as he faced peter and Sarah, “What are you doing here”? He asked in a snarl, her expression softened as she rested her hands on her stomach “I can’t just come to see my big brother”? She asked with a soft laugh as she stood up, she extended her arms with a small smile on her face “C’mon Bri”. Brian scoffed as he sat in the chair across from them. Peter only shook his head as he laughed softly “He’s a sourpuss honey” he said reaching out to touch her arm. She frowned as she sat back down. She looked at Brian with a frown, Brian caught her gaze and snapped “What”? She only smiled at him “A-After all these y-y-years you haven’t changed a bit... B-B-Brian-” Brian scoffed loudly “Sarah shut up please” He said holding his head into his hands “Brian... just fucking talk to me, I f-f-fucking miss you” She screamed. “You're a fucking bitch, stop your fucking stuttering” he scolded “B-Brian” sh screamed “Y-You fucking l-l-left me” She muttered the last few words as she drew her hands to her chest “You left me” She screamed as she stomped her foot down. Peter jumped a little as he was chewing on his lip “O-Okay, Let’s all-” “Shut the fuck up” They screamed in unison. Peter backed down as he quickly got up. Sarah moved as she got closer to him “You fucking left me” She said pointing a finger in his face “You promised me” She said baring her teeth. There was no stutter, Brian only stared at her  
“You didn’t stutter” He said blankly. Things went dark as she lunged at brain, her nails clawing and scratching at his face  
“You motherfucker-” there a crack and the sound of her body hitting the floor, Brian stood over her huffing as Peter and Seth rushed over “oh my god” Peter screamed as he placed a hand on her side, she threw her hands up hitting him in the face “Get away- Peter, oh my god” She cried as she quickly sat up throwing herself into his arms “Get me away from him” she cried. He ran his fingers through her hair “Seth get me a napkin, and you”! He said turning to Brian “Sit your fucking ass down” He scolded. Brian listened to him as he quickly sat on the chair “It’s okay baby” He cooed as he pulled her back a little he wiped the blood oozing from her nose as he frowned “Hurry up” He screamed toward the kitchen “I’m trying to- Oops found them” Seth ran back with a wet paper towel as Peter took it he dabbed the oozing blood “Okay babe, Here” He clamped her nose with the paper towel “Hold it and hold your head back” He said as he watched her “There you go, Hold it now” He gave a soft smile and turned to Brian “You” his expression changed as pointed a accusatory finger at him. Brian laughed “You gonna beat me”?  
“Get out”  
Peter said through gritted teeth. Brian felt his eyes widened  
“Excuse me”? He asked,  
“You heard me, get out”  
He screamed pointing to the door” He had tears in his eyes as he pointed toward the door “  
Brian, I can’t... I-Brian I love you so much, you won’t fucking work with me” He screamed “I can’t keep fucking doing it”  
Tears filled his eyes as ran his shaking hand over his face  
“Peter-” Brian started  
“No,No,No,  
Get out, get out”  
Peter was out of breath as he sunk down onto the couch “I can’t- Do this”  
He cried into his hands. Brian laughed softly as he moved a little closer to him “Hey, Baby”  
“Don’t you fucking baby me”  
Brian laughed once more “Baby B-  
“I’m not your fucking baby” Peter screamed and Brian could only laugh as he moved closer to him with his arms spread out he was in a mocking stance “Baby I just,” Brian fell backwards with a pain in his stomach “Oof honey, c’mon now” Brian still managed to laugh as he got to his feet and with that he quickly lunged. He wrapped his hands around Peter’s throat “Don't you ever-” He said through gritted teeth, hands wrapping around his shoulders and tugging him back he got a good look at his work, Peter’s eyes were red with tears as his race was a bright red, He smiled warmly as he was thrown to the ground “G-G-Get out” Peter nearly screamed as he  
Brian laughed “Baby, Peter, What the fuck did I do”?  
Richie glared up at him “Shut up” he cried “You’ve got two seconds to get the fuck out, Two seconds”! Brian laughed as he spit at him ‘You think you can kick me out that easy” He was quick on his feet as Richie stumbled backwards “Get the fuck away from me”!


End file.
